Love Never Fades Away
by Green Rider Girl
Summary: Sorry that I deleted this I had to it wouldn't let me fix my mistakes. Summary inside and I don't own the Kane Chronicles.
1. The Note

_Love Will Never Fade Away_

Rider: Hey everybody now don't, go all cursing at me at this story it's the first one I ever written. So be nice! Well the story is about Sadie and Anubis (Yeah I know make your first story a romance big whop it's just a romance so hush you!).Also Sadie's thoughts are creeping over her so will her boyfriend be affected? So in this story you will hear both Sadie and Anubis and their feelings so hope you guys like it and remember this is my first one so please be nice! And I don't own anything this all goes to R.R

_Sadie: The note_

So here I am wondering around Brooklyn looking board as ever. After the big fight with that chaos snake (which he totally ruined part of my life thanks a lot bloody snake!) the gods have restored matt and now things are pretty peaceful well I can't really push my luck just now it's only been four months since the battle so I pretty much hope I didn't jinx myself.

As I was saying I was walking around minding my own business when suddenly a note was out on my hand. The paper looked new and odd. The paper just occurred to her that this was not like the paper everyone else uses it looked a bit more yellowish and somehow it looked familiar like from a plant, weird I thought. I opened the note carefully as I opened it read:

_Dear, Sadie Kane_

_ Come meet me in the closest graveyard near to you, come at 4:00p.m I do believe you wanted to talk to me about something so hear is the time, come._

_Sincerely, Anubis_

Now before you go assuming what that note meant I will spear you despicable arguments. You see the other day I told Anubis that I needed to talk to him about something. This will totally break my hart but, I know me and Anubis were never really meant to be. Now don't think I'm going over dramatic here because one I am not I am being reasonable and two I wonder really if me and Anubis ever really had a chance. We have been dating for quite a long time, two months to be exact. And I always wonder if he will ever get sick of me and dump me. No, I couldn't think like that but, even as I pull away from those thoughts they kept coming back until I decided it was time. I got to the grave yard and he was there standing tall and, lean and, gorgeous. _Stop thinking about him Sadie; you are going to have to tell him sooner or later. _I went up to him and he said, "Hello Sadie I see you found my note" he pointed at my hand. I said "what….um… yeah". Smooth Sadie real smooth.

He said "so"?

"Well Anubis I don't know how to tell you this but I think it's time we… departed". I said that in the best voice I could as possible but it more looked like a whisper than actually speaking.

"What"? He said. "Sadie you're not telling me that you actually you know…-"

"Yes Anubis that's exactly what I mean". I sighed. Anubis looked up to me in those warm, soft, chocolate brown eyes that always made me want to melt like a puddle. He said," Sadie why? What have I done to make this happen"?

I stood there silent for a minute or two till I finally found my voice.

"Anubis we can't I mean we were really never meant to be together you know that".

I looked down till Anubis went to me and hugged me he said in a whisper, "Sadie please" he begged. I Pulled away from his warm soft hug. I said "Anubis I am sorry".

"No", he said in a cold voice that sounded harsh as the Anubis Sadie never wanted to hear, "you're not".

I suddenly felt scared I never got scared but today I was.

I didn't want to see him transform into something in front of me so I ran. I ran like Death was following me, which he was, sadly. The bad thing is no one was around so no one could witness a teenage girl running from death it's self. I almost got out of the graveyard when suddenly Anubis was in a sleek black Jackal form he made me lose my balance and I was on the ground before I knew it. He was right by my side well in front of me and had his arm blocking my escape, the nerve of him!

His black wild hair was on my face and I was scared to death (quite literally).

"Sadie why were you running? You know you don't have to be afraid of me".

But I was I really was I didn't even look at his face I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. I know what you're thinking the great Sadie doesn't get scared but today I was venerable anyone could scare me today so I am a little jumpy now. Anubis must of saw how frightened I was of him. He then put his warm gentle hand across my face and said, "Sadie why do you act so fierce when you're so young. Sadie with me you don't have to be scared". His warm hand slid though my face and I looked up at him. His eyes pleading for me to say the words but I was speechless for once in my life I was speechless. I then saw something in the distance. It was coming closer to us. Then I noticed something the person in the distance looked a lot like…. "Anubis"? I blurted out. I then saw Anubis and kept looking back and forth at them both now there was something going on and I did not like this.

~Rider~ Ok that was the first chapter I hope I did well. So who is the real Anubis? Will they ever find out read this in the next chapter that will be done soon and I might add some Zarter but I will continue on the Sanubis. And really who came up with those names? But I hope you enjoyed it and don't hate me just yet I am not done with the story so hush you. I will update from time to time and I'm sorry if I deleted this story I had to I couldn't fix so that was my option. And sorry if it's short I will try to make it longer.


	2. Authors note

**~Rider~ hey everyone I am so sorry about waiting so long but, the thing is that I have encountered extreme writers block. Somehow I couldn't find a way to help this writers block. Many of my teachers have kept me busy so, you can probably see that they gave me tons of homework. But in either way I am happy to say that I am recovering from this 'disease' and maybe just maybe I will put something other than an "authors note". So wish me luck. And again I am really sorry.**


	3. I meet a special person's double

**~Rider~ Ok so it's been a while since I continued this (more like weeks as I think of it). But I am back and somewhat recovered from writers block (well I am somewhat recovering). So this might not be as long as you would love it to be but hey, I am just recovering. And I would like to add this, I will sometimes not add these little authors 'back-round information' because I know you never read them (well at least I don't). So let me stop rambling and get on with the story. One more thing a shout out to: NeverEndingImagination1210; I will do a chapter on Anubis' pov soon. Thanks for the idea.**

~Sadie's pov~ I meet a special person's double

So where were we, I got trampled by Anubis, myself getting scared, then seeing another Anubis, right. Well as I was lying there with Anubis' arm getting in the way of my escape I kept flicking my eyes on both of them.

Now, you may think _the famous_ Sadie Kane is not a surprised person but imagine, seeing the person you liked a lot while you are breaking their heart, looking at the other end of you. As that thought got though my head I just found it creepy yet, awkward.

` Now back to the problem. As I was flicking my eyes on both Anubis' four thoughts came to my head; one:_ I am seriously mad at Anubis for blocking my escape, _two: _Am I going crazy or am I seeing two of him-them? ,_ Three: _Or is that his brother? , _and four:_ Or is that an alien taken the form of him to kill him? _As I was thinking I thought maybe the last one might not be the reason for this but hey, can't hurt to think that while you see a double, right?

As we stood there (more like lied there well, at least for me and I guess… Anubis) there was an awkward source in the air. I guess Anubis noticed to because he un-shifted his arm so that I wouldn't be uncomfortable, look at that he is such a gentlemen (more like a jerk). Soon after I fixed myself I thought _it's been way too long since anyone of us has spoken _so I spoke for the behalf of everyone.

"Who… are you?" I asked shakily.

The 'other' Anubis stared at me, which I found weird. He seemed to have noticed how I asked that shaky question because he stopped staring and cleared his voice as if he swallowed a slug.

But Anubis (the one not clearing his throat) said, "Uh… Sadie let me and… the _other _me have a word, please?"

I looked at Anubis 1 (I decided to call _the_ Anubis number one and the other number 2, and yeah I know really brilliant) then I nodded my head in confusion. Anubis then got up and walked over to Anubis 2. Anubis then gestured Anubis 2 somewhere dark where the trees were (sorry I forgot to mention the place we are currently are, well since I didn't want to brake Anubis' heart in the graveyard since it's already gloomy enough I decided to go to an abandon parking lot which was only a couple of feet long, it had only a few light posts, and about three or four trees on either side of the lot).

I couldn't really hear what they were saying other than mumbles. I then thought _hey why am I still sitting on this hard concrete floor?_ I got up but, the second I came up both of the Anubis' were tackled to the ground as each of them said, "No I am the real Anubis!"." No I am", said Anubis 2.

As I stood there looking at both of them fighting like a cat fight only one thought came to me _I hope they don't see me otherwise this won't be pretty._ But my worst nightmare came true, sadly.

Anubis 1 and 2 were on the ground, but before they went any further into killing themselves they both looked at me. As they looked at me with intense eyes I stood there helplessly frozen by their stare. Both Anubis' looked back at each other like as if they were having a silent agreement or more like a competition. They both ran to get to me. I was momentarily shocked but got over it.

I looked at both Anubis' with a confused face. They seemed to get to what I was silently saying. But it didn't help the matter as both of them spoke about something that I couldn't catch on, all I heard was "Pick me!" which really wasn't helping. So I did the only thing a regular person would do (you now as regular a person can be when they see the-guy-you've-been-crushing-on-for-a-vary-long-time-who's-5000-years-old-who-you-are-currently-braking-their-heart's double) I yelled, "BE QUIET!"

They both looked at me and decided to close their mouths. _Good now _I thought _now that I have their attention I can get a clear answer to this situation. _

"Ok" I said "before anyone goes any further with your mumbles that one: I cannot understand; I want both of you to calmly tell me what is going on before I ha-di both of you to the next millennium!"

Wow the reaction's that they gave me was priceless (I really wish I had a camera). They both had wide eyes like as if they saw a lion eat its prey and they had their mouths formed into a big O. I was laughing mentally to myself at them, but I needed to stand tall and give them my famous glare no matter how funny their reactions were (which was really hard).

But after a while they became themselves. I stared at them wondering who was going to speak. Both Anubis' looked at each other like they were both having a silent conversation in their heads. After a while they both nodded their heads like they had a silent agreement. I was getting restless at how long they were taking so I said, "Well?"

Both Anubis' looked at me and they both said at the same time, "You have to choose who the real Anubis is". I stared at them with disbelief _what really? Why me, gods can't I have a normal day? For once I want to be normal! _I thought angrily

"Which is me", said one of the Anubis', _I had already forgotten who the real Anubis was, this is going to be a long day or should I say _night I thought.

"No it's me!" the other Anubis said. "No me", "NO ME!" "Shut up, both of you are really getting on my nerves!" I yelled getting annoyed.

Both Anubis' shut their mouths _better _I thought _now how do I pick the actual Anubis?_

**~Rider~ Ok so I tried to make this chapter a bit long, but I may have left you guys though a cliff hanger. Don't you love cliff hangers? I certainly don't but I guess I'm being a hypocrite since I left you guys in one. Well sorry about it, but hey I thought it was a good idea since I am still recovering from the "writers block **_**disease." **_** Well tell me how you thought of this chapter I have been working on it for at least four or five weeks, give me ideas if you want. See you soon and MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	4. AN

Authors Note (I am sorry for my lame excuses)

~Rider~ I know this will sound like an excuse (because it really is sometimes), but I am here to say that I am going to stop the story for the whole next week. And I know it's been over a month since I last updated, but cut me some slack, my teachers have been penalizing me with homework and tests, plus switching teachers on us. And the reason why I say next week I won't upload anything is because we have our most important tests coming up and I have to study like mad. So there, you heard my lame excuse, oh and also I still have writers block. So wish me luck and don't hate me because I haven't uploaded in a really, really long time. And no, I won't do an author's note in the pattern that I have recently noticed. So without further ado, I am sorry for making you wait this long.


	5. Sorry for the longest update

Sorry for the longest update

~Rider~ Hello everyone. I know a lot of you must be thinking, "when is the author going to UPDATE?" Well I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I have some inspiration left to keep going with this story and I have to thank blazikenXlucario for it. The bad news is that I need a beta reader to help me with my grammar and spelling, and I need to get my lazy brain working. I had made a chapter for this story, but I need a beta reader to help me with this. So PM if you want to position. Plus do you guys know what you call an Egyptian skirt?


	6. I get help from the god of war

**~Rider~ I'll tell you my explanation at the end of this chapter.**

~Sadie's pov~ I get help from the god of war

As I stood there thinking of how to get the actual Anubis, I had briefly turned my back to them. The moment I did, I heard a huge 'THUD'. I whipped back only to see both Anubis' pinned to the ground, (again), trying to choke the other while I wasn't looking.

'Typical,' I thought. 'Will they ever stop fighting?'

As I looked at the both of them, they reminded me of two siblings fighting over the last piece of pie.

'What am I to do?' I thought. It seemed if I turned away from them, they fight. If I tried to end it, I would be in the middle of it and they wouldn't notice a thing. I sighed and watched them as the minutes rolled by.  
>I finally decided that I would end it, should either of them get hurt.<p>

But then it hit me. Gods can't die, they heal. What if I were able to get them both hurt and see of which of the two would heal faster?

As I processed that thought, another came. What if both of them recovered quickly? What would I do then? I sighed in defeat; I still had no possible way to get the real Anubis, and they were still fighting!  
>As I was about to go in between the two Anubis' to break up the fight, I heard a large explosion.<p>

I turned and saw the chicken headed man. His actual name… Horus.  
>As usual, he's wearing a skirt, or as my geeky brother puts it, a Kilt.<p>

"Hello Sadie, long time no see," Horus said casually, not noticing the fight that was going on behind me.

"Yeah, last time I checked you were possessing Carter's body," I mocked.

"Yes, well, that is not the reason I came."

"Then what's the reason? If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit busy," I pointed out.

I looked over to the two Anubis', both hadn't noticed what had happened.

"Ah yes, the two duplicates. I came here to tell you how to figure out who is who," he said, quite amused, I might add. This made me suspicious.

"You have a solution? Why the bloody hell didn't you come sooner?" I practically yelled.

"Well, I was a bit busy with certain plans."

"What kind of plans?"

"Let me skip to the point, do you remember what your last thoughts were before I came here?"

What was he saying? Wait a minute, he isn't talking about-

"Wait, you're not talking about-"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he practically purred. "Let the games begin."

He smirked. This is going to be a long day, curse my bloody life!

**~Rider~ so here it is the chapter that I have been delaying for months. I really am sorry for that, please forgive me. Well either way I have to thank my beta, ****Tatiana Eleyna for helping me. So hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review. **


End file.
